


How to Save a Life

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, TW WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, This takes place before s2 after Gar's mom dies, he's sad, rightfully so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: The aftermath of Garfield's mom being murdered.





	How to Save a Life

“Recognized: Blue Beetle. B22,” the disembodied voice echoed off Mount Justice’s walls, announcing Jaime’s arrival. He padded into the living room silently. The cave was eerily quiet. Less chaotic than usual. _‘Something must be wrong,’_ he thought, quickening his pace.

Upon entry in the living room, everything seemed normal. Bart and Tim were both sitting on the floor, engaged in an intense Dig Dug tournament. “Hey guys,” Jaime greeted, sitting next to Tim. He hummed in response. Bart didn’t even acknowledge him.

“Are you guys okay? You’re acting kind of odd,” Jaime rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Both boys stayed mute, entranced in their game. “Hello? Hermano, you in there?” Jaime snapped his fingers twice in front of Bart’s face. His friend just tilted his head so his eyes could remain on the screen. Tim paused the game.

_ ‘Leave it alone, Jaime Reyes,’ _ Scarab snapped.

“You haven’t heard?” he hissed, setting the controller down. “Heard what?” Jaime was beginning to grow worried. His friends were acting strange. “Gar’s mom was killed by Queen Bee yesterday. A car crash,” Bart snapped, making eye contact, “Where were you?”

“Why didn’t you guys tell me? I could have done something-

“We tried calling you, answer your phone every once in a while, God,” Tim put his head in his hands, “There was nothing you could do anyways. Trust me, I tried. I was so close to being there-

“Rob, it’s not your fault,” Bart put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Nothing could be done.”

“Where is he?” Jaime asked, concerned for his friend. He knew how close Garfield and his mother were. “He’s in his room. He won’t let us in,” Tim replied, “We’ve tried. He won’t even let Miss Martian in.”

“Well, where’s everyone else?” Jaime was only gone for a day, how could something so horrible happen in only a day? “They’re planning the funeral. Gar didn’t want to go. We volunteered to stay with him,” Bart answered. Tim clicked the resume button on the gaming console.

“Stop being terrible friends!” Jaime snatched the controller from Tim’s hand. “Give it back! He said he wants to be alone, I know what that’s like,” Tim stated, reaching for his controller, “I vote we leave him alone.”

“Look, hermano, you may want alone time, but we all know that Beast Boy isn’t like you. We should go check on him,” Jaime said, holding the controller out of Tim’s reach.

Tim, Jaime and Bart all stood up and began walking towards Garfield’s room. Once they arrived, Jaime knocked on the door quietly. “Gar, are you in there?” he mumbled. When he received no response, he continued, “Garfield, open up. Please. It’s Jaime. We’re worried about you.”

“Beast Boy is currently unavailable,” he muttered, “Please leave a message.”

“Gar, let us in,” Bart pressed. Some shuffling could be heard from inside the room. The door cracked opened.

“What do you want?” Garfield asked, swiping at his eyes. He looked terrible. Tear tracks that were wiped away were still visible on his face, and it looked like he hadn’t slept. “We-

“We want to talk. Please,” Tim interjected, pushing the door inward. Garfield backed away from the door and let his friends in. All four of them sat on his bed.

“What’s there to talk about?” Garfield laughed humorlessly. It was such an un-Garfield-like thing to do, it scared the others. Jaime actually flinched. “It’s not like we’re superheroes or anything. Of course, none of us could save my mom. Of course, we were all unavailable. Every single one of us,” Garfield spat. It was obvious the last one was directed at Jaime.

“Where were you? I thought you were one of my best friends. Guess I was wrong. You didn’t even bother to call.”

“Gar, I’m sorry. I was at my cousin’s funeral,” Jaime replied, sympathetically, “I should’ve been there. I know.”

“Pal, we’re here for you. I don’t know if you want to talk about it, but you aren’t alone,” Bart pitched forward and hugged Garfield.

_ ‘Technically he is.’ _

Scarab never knew when to shut up.

“Thanks. And I know. But it would mean a lot to me if I could be by myself right now. I still have to figure things out,” Gar said, basically kicking them out.

“Call us if you need anything.”

“I will. Thanks, Rob.”

Garfield embraced Bart and Tim, but purposefully evaded Jaime. The three of them then shuffled out of the room quietly and returned to the living room.

“I just wish he’d talk to me,” Jaime sighed, sitting on the couch.

“Don’t we all.”

-

A few hours later, Jaime returned to his friend’s room. “Gar, you need to eat dinner,” he called, tapping on the door. He knocked again, and then once more. There was no muffled sound of movement- no attempt to open the door. Jaime pulled at the locked door.

He wanted to talk to his friend. And if invading his privacy was the only way to do so, then so be it. He picked the lock on Garfield’s door, and it swung open.

What he saw astonished him.

Garfield Logan with a gun in hand. Held against his temple.

“What are you doing?” Jaime asked slowly, making sure he didn’t spook his friend. “How’d you get in here?” Garfield quickly countered, “I locked the door.”

“That doesn’t overpower a concerned friend.”

“Can you please leave?”

“Garfield, please. You don’t want to do this,” Jaime tried to keep the growing panic out of his tone.

“You don’t know what I want. I want my mom back,” Jaime noticed his friend’s tears next.

“I know you do. But killing yourself,” Jaime stopped himself. Admitting it out loud was hard- unbearably hard, “Suicide isn’t the way out.”

“I’d see her again,” Garfield’s voice cracked.

_ ‘Fair point.’ _

“Please, just put the gun down. Think about everything you have to live for,” Jaime tried to remind him of all the good things in his life. Jaime was struggling to remain calm on top of that. He tried to think about what Robin would do in a situation like this, but even Tim wouldn’t act this calm and collected, “M’Gann would rather die than let something happen to you. And so would we.”

“Blue- Jaime, I just want to see my mom again.”

“Garfield. You will see her again. Just put the gun down. Please,” Jaime winced when his voice broke.

“Why?”

And with that question, Jaime’s heart broke. He saw Garfield for what he truly was- a young kid who missed his mom, not a superhero. A young, lost, vulnerable kid.

“She’ll be so proud of what you’ll become. I know she will be. She wouldn’t want this for you,” Jaime rubbed at his eyes, realizing he was crying as well, “You’re like my little brother, Gar. And I love you. Your death would hurt all of us. Kill all of us. Please don’t do that. Don’t hurt us like that.”

That was Jaime’s final plea. He wanted to place the blame on his friend, make him feel responsible for hurting them, because Garfield didn’t want to hurt anybody.

Garfield lowered the gun and made eye contact with Jaime. He took a deep breath. “I love you too,” he reached for a hug. Jaime hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He would do anything to shield his friend from the cold, cruel world, but this was the best that he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Spamming stuff i wrote six months ago that I found. My writing was so much better then. The title comes from the song How to Save a Life by The Fray.  
> [](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
